


Dark Woods

by dautomne



Series: Rendezvous [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dautomne/pseuds/dautomne
Summary: Jake stumbles upon Michael in the woods. Thankfully, he has just what Michael was looking for.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Rendezvous [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695496
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	Dark Woods

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a continuation of the previous work in the series, but both are pwp so u obviously don't need to read it to get this one lol. also still not beta read sry :p

“If I left the house, he would’ve killed me and moved on. At least I distracted him.”

Dwight huffed angrily from his spot around the fire. “But he killed me while I was trying to help you!”

Jake shrugged halfheartedly. He didn’t understand the fuss, but that was just how Dwight was. He _was_ sorry that Dwight had been killed, but he would have died anyway, and it wasn’t as if Jake helped Myers kill him in any way.

David appeared out of the clearing and looked at Dwight, who was still blabbering on about what Jake should have done instead of sucking a killer off in the middle of a trial. He raised an amused brow and asked, “Alright, what’s all this then?” Meg’s eyes lit up as she began to retell the events of the trial with all the details about Jake’s sexual encounter being entirely her own creation.

Jake rolled his eyes and moved to get up and leave. He did like most of the other survivors, but he was sure that David would say something irritatingly crude and Dwight would keep whining about being killed.

Claudette offered him an understanding and sympathetic smile on his way out to the more heavily wooded areas. He was grateful that she read his mood well enough and didn’t accompany him; she loved looking at nature but was too scared to venture out alone, so she would often follow him on his walks out into the deeper parts of the forest. This time, though, she kept her seat on a log and attempted to calm down David and Meg who, at this point, were howling with laughter.

Jake tread through the woods quietly through an unfamiliar path. The Entity’s woods were always shifting, and in some sense he was grateful for it. He had a certain fondness for making maps that was left unsatisfied by the ever-changing forest, but he would’ve long become bored of the woods if they didn’t change, so it was hard to complain. Still, it did leave a certain danger in that he had no idea which killer’s terrain he would be approaching, especially if they didn’t have many audio cues like the sound of a revving chainsaw or of a woman’s humming.

Jake paused when he heard a twig snap from a few feet behind him, whipping his head back to check, but saw nothing. He moved more slowly now, cautiously checking his step, so the next time he heard the crunch of leaves, he looked behind him with certainty that he hadn’t made the sound.

A familiar masked figure stood only several feet away. 

Heart thudding painfully with fear, Jake stared at the Shape, both men unmoving for vastly different reasons. Sure, Jake may have just blown the man in their previous trial together, but he was also almost thrown onto a meat hook right after.

Myers stepped forward, then knelt down. The muted sound of Myers’ knife stabbing into the cold, hardened dirt as if butter startled and, honestly, scared Jake, but he decided it was better in the ground than in his guts. Like a peace treaty, even if Myers could still easily kill him with just one hand.

Standing back at his full height, he advanced towards Jake, who slowly edged backwards until his back hit a tree. Myers, with his height advantage, looked down at Jake. Any snide remarks Jake had planned were now caught in his throat at their close proximity. Myers placed a large palm on Jake’s breastbone, lightly pinning Jake to the tree before sliding underneath Jake’s scarf and over his neck, squeezing lightly and feeling the pound of Jake's heart through his neck, before going back to simply holding.

Myers unzipped Jake’s thick coat from under the scarf and pushed it onto the dirt and began tugging at the buttons of the shirt underneath roughly.

“ _Ah_.” Jake thought to himself, more at ease now. “ _So this is what we’re doing_.”

Jake swatted his hand away to properly unbutton his clothes before Myers popped them all off, and Myers squeezed at Jake’s chest greedily without bothering to even remove the shirt entirely. He didn’t understand Myers’ fascination with his chest, but the man’s rough hands did feel nice on his hot skin.

He was passively watching, but hissed when Myers pinched a nipple between his fingers hard and rubbed the hardened nub over. Evidently, even Myers could grow bored, too, because he grabbed at Jake’s thick dark hair and guided it down to his erection, visible through his coveralls.

Jake would’ve been more offended if it was coming from someone who could give verbal instruction or wasn’t a killer, so he bit his tongue and palmed Myers through the dark fabric as he worked on undoing Myers’ clothing just enough to free his half-hard cock.

“Lean against the tree,” Jake instructed. It would make it easier for Jake if Myers didn’t move around too much.

Surprisingly, Myers obediently did as told, and Jake rewarded him with a few jerks of his cock before pressing his lips against the hot head, barely teasing his tongue against it, relishing in the feeling of Myers' hips jumping ever so slightly. He pressed his tongue flat against the bottom of the head, mouth opened wide and head tilted back to meet Myers’ eyes as he moved his hand along the shaft.

Myers rocked into Jake’s mouth with his fingers tangled in Jake’s hair to guide his head. Jake rubbed the slit of Myers’ cock with his tongue before curling his lips over his teeth to move deeper, inwardly smiling with satisfaction at the shiver that ran through the other man’s body. He pulled himself up and twisted his wrist as he moved his hand on Myers’ cock and dug his thumb into the head. Jake knew this roughness would be painful on anyone else, but he didn’t care much. Besides, Myers probably had a higher pain tolerance than most men.

He alternated between broadly licking from the base of Myers’ cock, tracing the veins as he moved his tongue up, and sucking at the tip while moving his hand over the rest of the shaft that he wasn’t eager to choke on.

Jake’s jaw was aching by the time he pulled off, a thick strand of saliva and pre-cum connecting Myers’ dick and his swollen lips before he wiped it off with the back of his gloved hand.

“I think I’ve been pretty kind,” Jake said, unzipping Myers’ coveralls and eyeing his now fully hard erection. “You could try returning the favor.”

Myers knelt down, sitting back on his feet, and Jake copied his movement. Myers pushed Jake until he was on his back. Jake kicked off his shoes, and then Myers stripped off Jake’s pants and underwear. His fingers quickly moved and began pushing at Jake’s hole, but Jake nudged at Myers’ shoulder with his foot to push him back. Myers’ head tilted up to look at Jake, eyes obscured by the mask.

“I didn’t bring any lube this time, so you are _not_ putting anything near my ass unless it's your mouth again.”

Myers stared blankly back at Jake for a moment, then pulled out a familiar jar from a deep side pocket in his coveralls. Jake looked at the familiar scratched out label and scoffed.

“You actually kept that from last time? Seriously?”

Jake was baffled that the other man would hold onto the lubricant from their trial, but he couldn’t complain when Myers heaved his thighs up, bending Jake in half as much as he could and placed his legs on Myers’ shoulder. Myers poured an excessive amount of lubricant over his ass straight from the tub. Jake flinched at the cold temperature and the sudden entry of Myers’ finger that accompanied it. He would’ve preferred it if their positions were reversed, but Myers was somehow _very_ adept with his hands and had Jake clawing into the fabric of Myers’ coveralls.

Jake belatedly wondered if Myers actually had any experience, or if it really was just beginner's luck. His internal line of questioning was cut short by another long finger pushing in; the stretch of two, then three, fingers relieved the growing need for pressure inside him, though Jake wouldn’t admit to the small sigh he let out or the way his back arched off the dirt ever so slightly.

Myers removed his fingers and wiped his fingers off on Jake's shirt. Myers rubbed his cock against Jake's hole, not entering yet, but watched Jake squirm underneath him before pushing in slowly. Jake inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation of being filled achingly slowly, inch by inch. It wasn’t a sharp pain. The burn felt good, like the feeling of stretching out a sore muscle after working too hard the day before.

Myers moved all the way in and grinded into Jake, but didn’t make any other movement. Jake cracked an eye open at Myers.

“Move,” Jake urged him, and Myers did start moving, but _slowly_.

The slow movements teased Jake with the heavenly pressure on his prostate—they weren’t the slow movements of a gentle and romantic lover, and were something more like a curious and calculated measure—but Jake wanted more. He wanted something meaner. Jake scooted out from underneath Myers.

Myers allowed himself to be shoved off from above Jake, who silently directed Myers once again to lean against a large tree just behind him. Myers watched with a cautious but inquisitive eye. It was rare that he could actually see Myers’ face, and it was admittedly intimidating being the object of his intense stare.

But Jake feigned confidence as he reached behind himself to squeeze Myers’ cock. Myers in turn tightened his hold on the top of Jake’s thigh. Jake tipped his head back as the tip slid into him, and raised his hips up and down, slowly, slowly inching down until he was fully seated on Myers.

He lifted himself all the way back up, and dropped back down hard, exhaling sharply at the sudden emptiness and fullness. Myers’ hands pressed into his hips, leaving painful bruises on Jake’s skin, though he found himself not caring when the feeling of Myers filling him was so overwhelming.

Leaning back with one hand on Myers’ thigh and the other grasping his coveralls, Jake moved faster, hips moving back and forth at every downward drop. He struggled to catch his breath with the pace he set, but was too lost in his own pleasure to slow down.

Jake’s thighs burned with exertion as he rode Myers’ cock. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his overgrown hair sticking uncomfortably to his skin, and he tugged his shirt completely off, relishing in the frigid air of the woods. He let his head fall forward and placed his hands on Myers’ shoulders. His bouncing slowed down to a languid sway.

“Do something. You’ve just been sitting around this whole time.”

Myers slapped Jake’s thigh. His grip on Jake’s thighs tightened, and Jake instinctively threw his arms around Myers’ neck when the other man stood up, still inside Jake. He moved his grip around Jake’s leg’s to hold him more securely and pushed him further down on his cock in the process.

Jake squeezed around Myers and pushed his face into the crook of Myers’ shoulder and neck, biting down hard on pale skin. In this position, it was impossible for Jake to relieve the building ache in his painfully hard dick and could only satisfy himself with the friction of grinding it between his and Myers’ torso.

Myers slammed into Jake faster, and Jake had to choke down embarrassing noises of pleasure. They were far away enough that it was unlikely that any survivor would hear Jake making noise, but he wanted to avoid the risk of being caught naked and manhandled by the Shape like this.

Just as he was reaching his climax, Jake felt Myers abruptly pull out, and he grunted with displeasure before Myers laid him back down on the ground. He wrinkled his nose upon feeling the scratchy dirt that knew was getting stuck to his sweaty back, but that was quickly forgotten when Myers gripped his slim ankle and stretched it upwards so he could slide in deeper.

Jake shuddered and arched up as Myers thrusted hard, the angle hitting everything _just_ right. He propped himself up on an elbow, body rocking back from the force of Myers’ hips, and watched as Myers’ thick cock slid out to the tip, then in, and out again. Myers’ grinded hard against Jake, pushed in to the hilt, and Jake let his head fall back, not needing to watch when he could feel the hot flesh of the other man pressed against him and inside him, but he needed _more_.

The grip on his ankle slid down to his thigh before retreating to grab at Jake’s waist to hold him steady. Myers’ other hand barely ghosted over Jake’s cock, feather-light touches teasing Jake’s orgasm closer.

“Fuck,” Jake said, flustered from how breathy his voice was, “touch me. Harder.”

Jake closed a fist over Myers’ hand and urged him, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. It felt too good, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He stuttered out an unheeded warning and squeezed his legs around Myers’ waist tight as the other man watched, still slamming his hips into Jake’s and moving his hand in tandem with the man beneath him. Jake's heart pounded in his ears and his limbs jerked, and he felt pure ecstasy as he came in Myers’ still moving hand.

Jake eventually had to shove Myers’ hand away when the feeling was too intense, but it didn’t slow his thrusts. He ground his teeth, though quiet whimpers still slipped out, as the feeling of overstimulation bordered on painful.

“Fucking—hurry up,” he managed to spit out.

With his own nerves on fire, he was only faintly aware of Myers’ heavy breathing and thrusts growing increasingly erratic, so his eyes still shot wide open with surprise when Myers groaned loudly and squeezed harshly on Jake’s waist as he curled forward, coming inside of Jake. Myers’ cock twitched inside him and the faint feeling of hot liquid spread inside Jake.

Jake groaned with irritation. “You should’ve come outside, not _in_ me, idiot.”

Myers pulled out only to finish on Jake’s stomach, too, his semen getting mixed with Jake’s own. They both watched as it slowly slid down Jake's abdomen.

The killer sat half-hunched over Jake’s body as the smaller man felt the unwelcome tendrils of sleep creeping over him. It wasn’t safe to fall asleep in the woods, much less in a literal murderer’s lap, but he was beyond exhausted from their tryst.

Myers removed Jake from his lap not so gently, leaving Jake to flinch at the sudden feeling of emptiness and cum sliding out of his hole. He laid there for a moment, staring up at the starless sky, but stiffened and sat up when Myers’ fingers started probing at his hole, pushing the cum in and around his hole. Jake kicked Myers’ thigh and glared, red-faced, though it didn’t do much to discourage the man’s curiosity.

Myers focused his gaze forward at Jake as he removed his wet fingers and put them under his mask for a moment, moving around slightly. His fingers were slick with spit. 

Jake’s face flushed with heat and he felt a bizarre twinge of arousal at the sight. “What the hell?”

The other man didn’t react as he zipped up his coveralls. He removed his knife from its place in the dirt, stood up seemingly unaffected. He stared down at Jake, still naked, and tilted his head to the left, then right, before walking between the thickly forested woods. 

Jake watched his retreating form, obscured by thick trees and fog, and scoffed as he tugged on his clothes. He wasn't one for post-coital cuddling, anyway. He ignored the ache between his legs as he cleaned himself up with his undershirt and pushed himself up to his feet.

He noticed the nearly empty tub of lubricant at the base of the tree, and, after a moment of staring, picked it up and turned it in his hand before pocketing in his coat.

After all, it was just bad practice to waste something he might need later.


End file.
